


At A Distance

by Trialia



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, Drama, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Girls with Guns, Guns, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The metal is cool against your skin.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	At A Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falcon Horus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Falcon+Horus).



> Comment-fic drabble requested by Missa (falcon_horus).

The metal is cool against your skin, even though the weather's cold for Miami, just eighty degrees. Nothing unusual. This one hasn't been handled in a while, that's all.

"Calleigh?"

Lost in a reverie, you hadn't noticed anyone come in. You lower the gun quickly to the table, but she's seen you press it to her face, and her brown eyes quiz you.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine!" you answer, smiling brightly, falsely.

She clearly has you rumbled, but seems to decide against asking further questions on the subject.

"We're all going for dinner, you wanna come?"

A real smile. "Sure."


End file.
